Belts and Buckles
by Vicky Maybell
Summary: (AU: Same usual Season 1 pairings, but ZOMBIES and MURDER :D) Finn doesn't believe what happening when his girlfriend and all of McKinely High become zombies. But is it really believing if it's not real? (Rated M for sexual thoughts and attacks. Complete)


**This isn't just a zombie set story. It's also basically me venturing into the deep disturbing sexual mind of Finn Hudson. Kinda makes it more macabre and has that kinky feel that Stephen King sometimes uses. M for sexual-ness. As for the story picture, tell me if I really did go overboard on the undead kinkyness.**

"Hey, Finn. Are you coming to Glee practice today?" Rachel asked the tall, handsome, yet gawky looking boy with a hopeful look on her face. The twinkle in her eyes disturbed Finn greatly, and he had to shift to hide whatever stirred below his denim.

"Yeah, sure. I just have to go find Quinn real quick. She needs more prenatals, and she made me buy them this morning. I have to get them to her before the end of the day." Finn ran a hand through his hair. It'd been embarrassing to buy those stupid pills in front of a line at the store. Mothers stared at him as if he was the Loch Ness guy with a monstrous sex appetite. Sure, he'd like to get a few choice girls into his bed. Quinn (of course, since he had only released himself into a jacuzzi and hadn't actually touched her), Santana Lopez, and even Rachel if she wasn't such a prude. But he could keep it in his pants if he wanted to and with his girlfriend being the Celibacy club captain it was most likely going to stay in there.

Rachel huffed a response and headed towards the choir room, joining Kurt and Mercedes in a walk. Kurt annoyed the hell out of Finn, and Mercedes turned Finn off beyond repair. Whatever disguised stiffy he had today had gone flaccid at the sight of her. It wasn't that she wasn't oddly pretty, it was the fact that her shortly curled hair gave her the appearance of Jaba the Hutt and her dance pants gave her an angry, mangy, weird looking camel toe.

A slight commotion in some hallways away shook Finn from his thoughts of camel toe. He immediately grabbed his phone to text Quinn. He had eight missed messages, all from what seemed to be a very distressed girlfriend.

**Quinn: Finn, where are my prenatals?**

**Quinn: Finn, I need them!**

**Quinn: Finn, where are you?!**

**Quinn: Finn, please help. I'm stuck in the janitors closet on the second floor, third hallway, south corridor. They won't stop clawing at the door! This whole half of the school is DEAD!**

**Quinn: Finn, I swear to God if you are already dead I'll walk straight into the horde.**

**Quinn: I think I hear Santana and Brittany growling. Please, Finn, help!**

**Quinn: Why am I even trying?! **

**Quinn: Fine. I understand that you must've left this world, or you are a horrible boyfriend. If you are still alive Finn, please know that I love you and I can't lie to you anymore. Our daughter, and just for the hell of it let's call her Drizzle, is actually Puck's. I am so sorry, Finn. I love you. Goodbye.**

Another commotion was now understood as screaming. Finn dropped his phone from shock. No, it wasn't the fact that Drizzle (Finn know understood how stupid that name was when she used it) was never his offspring, but the urgency in the texts disturbed him. He abandoned the phone in the hallway and sprung up the stairs, counting the hallways and heading south. Which way was south again? 3S caught his eye and he ran even faster. What awaited him at the janitor door almost made him throw up his breakfast.

Quinn lay on the floor, her cheerleading outfit ripped to shreds and her breasts hanging lazily out from her bra. Blood and bone massacared her delicate body. Her lower stomach had been ripped open and what Finn gathered the little purple bag at her feet held her baby. The sexual and macabre vision snapped him out of urgency and more into fear. Santana Lopez (or what was once Santana) gripped Quinn's breast in her hand, her teeth biting the mound and her tongue leaving traces of blood over her soft pink nipples. The corpse of Brittany Pierce struck her tongue into Quinn's open mouth, spews of blood gurgling from her throat.

Finn stepped back, and the two cheerleader's heads shot up. Bruises and gashes peppered their faces, their eyes white with death. In his periphreal vision Finn noticed a pink polka-dotted bra peaking from the bottom of Brittany's ripped Cheerios crop top. She noticed him staring and ran her hands over her breasts. It was only then he glanced up from her chest to noticed Brittany's tongue was hanging...because she had no jaw. The discarded jaw lay a few feet away from the bloody placenta.

"This is sick!" He stammered and took off.

"WAIT! Finn!" The high voice stopped him. Finn turned around to see the very bloody yet innocently standing corpse of Quinn Fabray.

"Oh, Finn. Don't leave us. You _owe _me. You didn't save me. You were fucking Rachel in a corner, weren't you?" She drawled. Her Joker-esque mouth didn't move to the words but the voice was as clear as day.

"Quinn..." He breathed. Quinn cackled.

"Why didn't you come fuck _us _instead Finn? Shove yourself into us, Finn. Why not?" She cackled again and Finn could hear the chorus of _fuck us fuck us _from the duo behind her. Finn took off once again and almost tripped down the stairs. The choruses still rang in his ears, he could still hear Quinn soft laugh turn into a deep throated cackle. He brushed past students, then realized they were too what'd he would like to call zombies.

"Why didn't you join them, Finn?" Another voice asked behind him. Finn didn't stop running. The voice repeated itself, hummed a song from what she would call Les Mis, and asked again. He finally stopped running and started screaming of insanity.

"QUIET IN THE HALLWAYS!" A mangled Sue Sylvester screamed from the hallway floor before Finn stomped her dismantled head to mushes of brain and skin.

"Thank God. I can hear the cunt everywhere. I can always trust you to get the job done, Finn." A voice said with warmth. Finn spun around to see Mr. Schue's head also dismantled, seated in an open locker full of peppers and red notebooks.

"Why didn't you join them, Finn?" The same voice from earlier asked. He turned away from Mr. Schue to see Rachel staring at him. She was only pale with no marks, and he would guess that she died of fright. Kurt and Mercedes heads were in hanging from her hands, her long fingers knotted in their hair. They winked at Finn.

"Why didn't you fuck them, Finn?" Rachel asked again. Finn backed up and decided to run to the only place he found safe- the gym vents. Sure, he was too big to crawl in them. But Tina was said they were a great place to escape and she went there often. When he snuck past the gym, he could see dead students lazily clambering after a basketball. What was once Puckerman grabbed Ben Israel by the neck. The poor kid was found hiding in the bleachers. Puck brought the little Jewish nuisance closer and sank his teeth into the top of his skull. Blood pushed pushed his afro and he screamed louder. He even caught Finn's eye and held it with so much urgency and an asking for mercy before he was thrown to the ground. Finn rushed into the Coach's room and climbed into the vents. They were much bigger than he thought. After almost twenty minutes of sweat dripping into his eyes as he climbed through the metal chutes, he could see through one of the open vents hallway 3S where he had found Quinn earlier with her henchwomen.

From what he saw the hallway was empty. Finn let out a long sigh of relief. But he suddenly screamed when Quinn face appeared right in front of his. She had been crawling on the underside of the vents. She smiled at him and reached a long delicate finger through the slits to poke his nose.

"Oh Finn, we can be together. Forever." She sang and Finn stumbled backwards into a body. He screamed like a little girl when hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Snap out of it! Finn!" Finn stopped thrashing to see Tina.

"I've been following you and calling your name but you haven't been listening!" She snapped and Finn shushed her. He pointed as Quinn's face that smiled at the asian girl she had pushed into lockers so many times.

"Oh my god." Tina covered her face. She pushed Finn forward to crawl and she followed. But the loud sound of metal crashing alerted him. Six pairs of bloody hands grabbed Tina's ankle and pulled her out of the vents. The three Cheerios threw her to the ground and ripped off her gothic dress. They pulled off her tights and attacked the little mound between her legs, biting and ripping open her orfices. Tina screamed with such agony that Finn fell out of the vents himself, surely breaking his wrists. He clumsily got up and ran. He ran and ran until the front doors beckoned him. But a low growling sound interrupted his cheers.

Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Brittany, and Tina slowly lined up by the door. They no longer wore clothes, their naked bodies mysteriously clean of blood or gashes. They just stared.

"Finn. Years and years in prison. Molestation and murder." Tina spat.

"Rape, murder." The Unholy Trinity, except Quinn, hummed in harmony.

"Two murders. Rape." Quinn placed her hands on her stomach.

"Murder. Just murder." Rachel said sadly.

"Murders." Mr. Schue appeared behind him. He had his full body, dressed in the vests he fancied. Sue gazed at him with a stern look. Naked bodies were standing behind them and Finn recognized multiple students.

They walked forward and Finn was rooted to his spot. They embraced him tightly. He closed his eyes.

Only to open the to an umfamiliar white room. Finn tried to reach out his arms but they were binded tightly with belts and buckles. He screamed and screamed. They tormented him. They stood with their backs to him. What seemed like minutes later but truly years, they told him what evil deeds he had done. How many graves he had dug.


End file.
